


No Shirt, No Shoes, Yes Service

by ashes0909



Series: No Shirt, No Shoes, Yes Service [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing Steve Rogers, Clubbing, M/M, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Protective Steve Rogers, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Stark is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Club boy Tony Stark is very high, and very thirsty. Good thing Steve Rogers works at the bodega across the street.





	1. Chapter 1

The hot lights beamed from above, hands roamed his bare skin and pleasure trailed in their wake, igniting him as they moved. He buzzed, his bare chest rubbing against the man in front of him, his back grinding against a woman behind. Sweat and the thump of bass mixed, and Tony Stark was so, very thirsty.

Happy had showed up at his dorm with a briefcase of goodies and a wicked smile. Two hours later, the ecstasy rolled through his system. Someone’s hand ran over his crotch, and when his head fell back, it landed on a muscular shoulder. A mouth trailed little bites up his neck.

Tony moaned, hips thrusting into the body in front of him but when he tried to swallow, his dry mouth caught around it like cotton, parched and annoying. With one last twist of his hips, Tony withdrew from the dancefloor.

Hands reached out for him, tickling his skin and he could see their faces now, a variety of beautiful people that filled the space Tony’d left like an ebbing and flowing tide. Away from the crowd, Tony bounced on the balls of his feet, hands running up and down his own bare arms and chest because it felt so good, the electricity that flowed from his fingertips.

The bar was to his left, and he looked at it like a man returning from the desert, biting his chapped lip as he turned his back on it. At eighteen, he was not supposed to be in the club, let alone the bar.

Once outside he leaned against the wall of the club, catching his breath. The silence was deafening, a phantom thumping of bass in his ears and the cool night left a layer of goosebumps over his scantily clad body. The air felt so good too, sharp tendrils of wind curling around his skin, as sweat dripped down his chest and absorbed into his tight, black biker shorts.

Water. Water. Water.

The rough brick scratched against his back and he moaned as he pushed away from the wall. The bright light of the bodega across the street called to him like a beacon. In the window he could see a stack of water, and he imagined how it would have felt, raining down on the dancefloor, adding to the slick of sweat. He could see in his mind that beautiful blonde in the white jumpsuit, wet fabric clinging to her skin and _God_ , he wanted to get back to it. He wanted to be surrounded again by faceless strangers, binge on dancing and drugs the same way he binged on engineering and energy drinks.

But he needed water first.

The automatic doors of the bodega startled him when they opened, and he stumbled over his own feet into the brightly lit store. He quickly turned to the nearest aisle. Look cool, Stark. Be cool. And then he came face to face with a wall of color, so many options, so many drinks. Tony kind of wanted to reach out and touch them all but that was odd, people didn’t just to that. Be cool.

“Can I help you?” A warm voice, inquisitive and completely lacking in judgment despite Tony’s obvious club gear. The only real clothing he had on were the biker shorts, and his chest was covered with various neon necklaces and stickers. Tony turned to face the voice, surprised to find that it belonged to a young man in his early twenties, looking as kind as he sounded, and much too pretty to be working the nightshift. “Let me guess.” The cashier chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. Tony tried not to stare. “Water?”

“How’d you know?”

The man raised an eyebrow and gestured at Tony’s getup. “I have to apologize though, we’re out of ring pops this evening,” the man joked, and Tony grinned at the adorable, cheerful, friendly stranger. “Most people rolling on ecstasy tend to want water or some hard candy to suck on, when they wander in here,” he explained. “New shipment comes in tomorrow.”

Tony laughed, running his thumb up and down the inside of his arm. “And what makes you think I’m rolling?”

“Well, besides the outfit? You keep rubbing your hands all over your skin, you haven’t stopped fidgeting since you stumbled in the door, and you’re looking me like, well,” he paused, blushing. “Like you want to take me to bed.”

Tony pushed away from the aisle of colorful drinks towards the cashier. His arms were still crossed. Tony was pretty sure just one of them was the size of his own thigh, and he had the idle thought of squeezing it. But no, that would be weird. Strangers don’t squeeze other strangers, at least when they are sober. Cashier man looked sober. He looked like the type of guy that would never go to work anything other than well-rested and ready to go, with his perfectly parted hair and flawless smile. People with hair parted that perfectly usually didn’t look as amused as this guy, when they encountered Tony this high. God, his shoulders, Tony could swing off them. “I assure you, two of those things I’d be doing even if I weren’t on ecstasy.”

The cashier blushed, but still maintained Tony’s gaze when he asked, “Which two?”

“Well,” Tony leaned over the counter. Now that he was close enough to read his nametag, he flicked the piece of plastic. “Steve. You have seen a mirror before, right? And the rainbow stickers on my chest? They're pretty indicative of which way I swing.” He was rubbing his own chest again, it felt so distracting, even more so when he saw Steve follow his hands as he did it. Tony couldn’t resist tweaking his nipple, his own gasp unable to block out Steve’s.

“Water’s over there!” The flustered cashier pointed to the wall of water Tony had seen from the street.

Tony kicked back on his feet, hands slamming on the counter, and the mere mention of water had him groaning. “Yesss, you beautiful hunk of a man. Thank you. I was as likely to walk in here parched, get distracted by you, and wander right out again. But now? I could kiss you, or at least muss you up a bit. Can I rub your hair a little? Just a bit? It’s so perfect and I think that's why I want to touch it. Or maybe it’s so I can lean over the counter again. It was warm over there, Steve. Do you think you’d want--”

“Hey,” Steve interrupted with a smirk.  “Water. Remember?”

“Yes! And you can call me Tony.” He snapped his fingers and spun on his heel towards the water, but he kept his gaze on Steve. He was so pretty with his hands on his hips, he looked a bit like a superhero. His waist was so slim too, Tony’s arms could wrap around that easy; dancing would be no problem at all. Had he invited him back to the club yet? They could dance under the sprinklers that Tony was totally going to pay the owner to install because he was so, freaking, thirsty.

His foot hit the stack of water, and Tony picked up a whole twelve pack. Steve was shaking his head in amusement as Tony ripped open the top. That move seemed to startle Steve back to reality, he was no longer looked entirely amused. He looked a bit concerned now. “Hey! You can’t just take one of those.”

Tony was already waving him off. “I’ll buy the whole pack.” And Steve looked incredulous but Tony couldn’t quite care, because he was twisting off the top of a real-life water bottle and bringing it to his lips. He moaned long and hard after his first gulp. Some spilled from his mouth, trailing down his neck, and it felt amazing, the caress of water like a lover’s tongue.

He was panting by the time he finished the first bottle, and when he caught Steve’s eyes, the cashier was quickly shutting his jaw, trying to avert his gaze and failing entirely. Tony wiped his mouth, eyes narrowing predatorily as he reached for the second bottle. “You should come back to the club with me.”

Steve fingers tapped on the counter, from pinky to pointer. “I’m in the middle of my shift.” He bit his lip and looked towards the door, at the club across the street.

Tony pulled another water bottle from the pack, pouring some down the back of his neck, letting it cool his skin as it slid down his chest. Another pour through his hair, and he rubbed it in, his hand causing a tingle to flow from his head down his spine, sparking bliss through the rest of his body. Most of the water stayed on his body but a bit of it fell onto the floor. “Hey, Steve,” he turned back to the counter. “Can you hand me a rag?”

The man in question was frozen behind the counter, and Tony smirked, excitement and arousal and drugs making him bold. “Or, I can get it.” He winked and shimmied over to the other side of the cash register.

It was smaller behind the counter than Tony expected, and it put him in Steve’s personal space. Steve gasped, swaying on his feet like he wanted to step away and closer to Tony at the same time. All Tony could feel was the heat emanating off of him, and maybe if he wasn’t higher than a kite, Tony would’ve acted differently, but he doubted it. The man was hot, and the way he’d been oscillating between joking with and blushing at Tony... Well these were all signs Tony knew well: Steve was interested.

Tony moved closer, wrapping his arms around Steve’s slim waist, brushing their chests together like they were on the dancefloor, and Steve tensed, licking his lips. When Tony pulled the rag from the back of his jeans, the man frowned in confusion, surprise causing his hips to jolt against Tony’s. Then they both sucked in a breath, because it was so easy to feel the effect they were having on one another.

Tony held up the rag like a prize, spinning it in the air before leaning in to kiss Steve on the cheek. “I’ll get this back to you in jiffy.”

And Tony knew those blue eyes were on him, that they followed every swish of his hips, every curve of skin under his biker shorts. So when he got back to the glorious packs of water, he bent from his waist, the spandex pulling at his bulge and fuck, this was hotter than anything that had happened on the dancefloor tonight, and no one was even touching him.

Yet.

God, he wanted to be back by Steve, feel his warmth, except this time he’d wrap his arms around him and rub, grind. A shudder ran through him as he wagged his ass in the air for Steve to see.

A choking sound came from behind him and Tony smirked as he wiped away the bits of water he had left behind. He wasn’t thirsty anymore, at least not for water.

When he turned back to look at Steve, the man had his hands braced on the counter, chest heaving and eyes dark. Tony kept their gazes locked as he walked back around the counter, stopping right in front of Steve, fitting perfectly under his chin. He slid the rag into Steve’s front pocket, taking care to avoid the very obvious tent in his denim. At least, until Steve thrusted his hips so he rubbed up against Tony’s hand. Steve’s moan echoed around the small space, and his hands finally moved, gripping Tony’s hips.

The contact, the divine feeling of Steve’s large hands on his bare skin-- Tony had no inhibitions, rarely did, even without the drugs, and he wanted Steve so, so, much. The next time Steve thrusted his hips into Tony, he cupped Steve’s erection and growled. “Let me suck you.”

“Fuck,” Steve gasped. “We-- Tony...anyone could-- Hell, that feels so good..”

He ran his hands under Steve’s shirt, if the hot clerk was about to pull away from him, he wanted to touch as much as he could first. “I’ll suck your tongue or your cock, _anything_. I just want to taste you, let me taste you.”

Steve leaned into his touch. “You’re high--” Steve began, but Tony cut him off.

“I am. And you don’t know me at all, but trust me when I say that I’d want this.” Tony twisted Steve’s nipple, and cupped his cock again, delighting in the way Steve’s eyes rolled up with pleasure. “I’d want you, sober or high or drunk or unconscious. Fuck, you’re pretty. I was so thirsty and now I just want--” Tony lunged forward, dragging his body against Steve’s. “You knew as soon as I tripped through that door, you said I’d want something in my mouth and this is so much better than a ring pop, Steve. Right? Please, let me have this, let me have you. Fuck these drugs, I don’t even care that I’m _begging_ a stranger here, because this is what I want and it's just society or standards or whatever that would tell me to stop, would keep me from grabbing you and sucking you right here, if I was sober. Let me, Steve, let--”

“Oh, _hell_.” And then Steve was kissing him hard, biting at his lips until Tony opened them and, yes, this was what he wanted. Steve’s hot tongue against his own, the feel of his hands in his hair as Steve kept his head in place, opening Tony to his onslaught.

Tony’s body exploded; tingles rippled from every, single point of contact that connected them and he knew that he’d never felt anything so euphoric. It was perfect, and endless, and... _muscular_. “Steve,” he pushed back from the kiss. “Let--”

“Yes, yes,” Steve agreed readily, rushed and flushed, grabbing at Tony every time he moved a part of his body away, and Tony was so on board with his enthusiasm. He was reckless and happy, wrapping a leg around Steve as he kissed him again, letting his body rub as much as he’d like because there was no reason to hold back. Inhibitions were for sober people. He let himself practically climb up Steve, sucking his tongue while Steve’s hands clenched into his ass.

When Steve broke the kiss to breathe, he looked at Tony from under thick lashes, flush spreading from his cheeks to his neck. Tony didn’t quite understand the man’s embarrassment, emotions like that felt so far away right now, but it looked adorable painted across Steve’s face. Steve took a deep breath. “Do you, would you-- Did you still want to suck my cock?”

“Fuck,” Tony gasped. “Just when I thought this evening couldn’t get any better.” He drew Steve in close again, bit at his ear. “I will absolutely suck your cock, Steve. How nice of you to offer something new for me to suck on.” Steve laughed, a wild puff of breath that turned into a moan when Tony moved his leg from Steve’s waist and dropped to his knees. “This sure looks tasty,” he teased from the ground, looking up to catch Steve’s eye. “Such good customer service you have here.”

Above him, Steve shook his head, eyes wild with disbelief. “This can’t be real.”

“Want me to stop?” Tony smirked, already knowing the answer.

“Not in the slightest.”

Tucked into the side of the cashier counter so that he was hidden from the store, Tony unzipped Steve’s pants without breaking eye contact, pushing down his pants and rubbing at his thighs. The fine hair tickled at Tony’s hands, the sensation continuing up his arms, and he thought about rubbing against Steve again, but he wanted his cock in his mouth so much more.

The first taste of it, a lick just along the tip, and Steve groaned, hand hitting the counter to brace his weight. His cock was thick, and Tony’s mouth watered just imagining how it would feel, how it would satisfy his oral fixation. But the reality was even better, Steve’s cock weighed heavy on Tony’s tongue and he had to fist his bulge through the spandex, give himself some friction.

“Oh, damn Tony. That feels so good.”

Tony moaned around Steve’s cock, his own eyes rolling with pleasure now because it tasted so good, and only got better when Steve’s hand dragged through his hair, strong fingers pressing into his scalp, massaging. The feel and taste and drug rolling through his veins, all of it made Tony hot. He let one of his hands fall back to his biker shorts, pulling out his cock.

Steve’s hand tightened with a curse, and Tony knew he was watching Tony stroke himself. He pulled back just far enough to whisper over Steve’s cockhead. “Anyone could walk in right now, and you’d be over here getting a blowjob. And they’d have no idea.”

Another gasp and Steve was looking towards the automatic doors.

“A club full of people just as thirsty as I am, they could come here at any moment and ask for something to suck on.” Tony kissed the tip of Steve’s cock, licking at the hole. “But they wouldn’t get this, would they?”

A heat rushed through Tony as Steve shook his head. Everything felt on fire, burning, consuming him. The only thing that would quench this inferno was Steve’s come shooting down his throat. Tony sucked, hand twisting at the base as he swallowed him down further, so the head of his cock slid down his throat.

“Oh, Tony!” Steve’s knuckles whitened on the counter and he couldn’t hold back the short, little thrusts any more. Tony didn’t want him too, either. He gripped Steve’s ass, and pulled him further until he completely blocked Tony’s air supply.

It was around that time that the automatic doors slid open. As if on queue, Steve exploded down Tony’s throat, bending over so his forehead hit the counter.

“Are you open?” the random person asked, and Tony was still stroking himself, still sucking the last of Steve’s orgasm, nursing at his cock as it pulsed and twitched.

“Yea!” Steve replied into the floor. “We’re open.”

Steve’s wild eyes focused on Tony as he stroked and stroked and stroked, and orgasms were hard to chase while floating on ecstasy, but then Steve smirked and winked at him and just like that, Tony spilled over his hand. It was a gunshot of pleasure, starting at the base of his cock and ricocheting through the rest of his body. He was flying so high, even as a shadow fell over the counter, objects tossed on top of it, and Tony never really minded exhibition, especially while rolling, but he was pretty sure Steve was happy the counter was tall and wide.

He let Steve’s cock fall from his mouth, tucking him back into his jeans even while Steve tried to grin at the customer. “Find everything okay?” Practiced words falling from Steve’s lip with a stutter.

The customer murmured a reply that Tony didn’t particularly care about. He was too busy  nuzzling his face into Steve’s jeans, kissing Steve’s palm when it dropped to stroke his cheek. He looked back up at Steve, eyes beseeching. “Come back to the club with me?”

Steve smiled, relaxed and indulgent from his orgasm. He seemed unable to stop touching Tony, which Tony was more than happy with, endorphins and dopamine flooding his system as he waited for Steve’s answer.  “You stay down there until the shop closes and I will.”

Tony’s grin spread wide and unabashed, probably making him look like a loon, but he didn’t care in the slightest. Instead, he bit at Steve’s thumb and nodded. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me?” Steve asked, voice barely above a whisper, and it wasn’t that he was shy, just unsure. All he knew about Tony that set him apart from every other stranger in the room was that he went clubbing, was eighteen, and knew how to twist his tongue around Steve’s cock in a way that made everything else disappear. But he didn’t know what Tony wanted with him, where this would go or how long it would last. “Show me your world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, enough of you asked for this, so really, its all your fault! Thank you for the inspiration. :)

“Why are we coming in through the backdoor?” Tony was barely holding open the door, trying to keep their entry as stealthy as possible. It  forced Steve to rub up against Tony's bare chest as he pushed past. Only a second of contact, and Steve felt his breath catch.

A chuckle came in reply as Tony shut the door behind him, stepped in close, and wrapped his arm around Steve’s body, pressing his spandex biker shorts against Steve’s jeans and his lips against Steve’s ear while he grinded. “I like it through the backdoor.”

Steve rolled his eyes, even though he knew Tony couldn’t see him in the dark club. The music was muted in the back of the club and it was easy to remember that Tony was rolling on ecstasy when he started dancing with Steve to music that they could barely hear. But god help it, he was beautiful, grinning as he pulled away from Steve, leading him through the dark hallway where at the end there were bright lights and music and everything Steve had ever imagined a club to be. 

“You look like you’re in your twenties. What do you mean this is your first time at a club?” Tony had asked as they walked across the street from the bodega where Steve worked. Tony had tumbled into his store to find water, which he’d found, along with a side of Steve’s cock in his mouth. Tony had  _ more  _ than convinced him to come to the club when his shift finished. Luckily the store closed at midnight, just when the club really opened up into a party, or so Tony said.

“I’m twenty-two.” Steve had said, running a hand through his hair. “Just never saw the point before. Hey, isn’t the front door over there?” He’d wondered if he was going to stick out like a sore thumb but before he could think about it too long, Tony was tugging his hand towards the back of the club.

And now he was standing there, the thumping bass reverberating in his chest, making even his heart dance. Everyone thrived at once, a blend of skintones and haircolors under the flickering rainbow of lights. Tony was on him again, hanging onto his front, nipping at his neck. Steve’s hands had fallen onto his bare hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs. His collared shirt was in the way, and Tony nosed at it while Steve looked past him towards the dance floor. There was a group of people near them that wore bathing suits and shorts, neon paint of pink and yellow and green covering their skin. One of them had a small bottle in their hand and squirted some more paint in their hand, rubbing it along the back of the person she danced with.     

Steve was overdressed.

“Hey let me--” He pushed back on Tony’s hips, even when Tony arched forward to keep his lips connected to Steve. 

“No,” Tony whined, and Steve wondered if he would be so quick to pout if he were sober, though he’d probably miss the cute little furrow between his eyes. 

“I’m not going far, just want to blend in more,” he explained as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it back by the door. “Make sure we leave this way too, so I can get my shirt back.”

The lights from the dancefloor allowed Steve to see Tony’s wide eyes as he took in Steve’s chest. They traced over his pecs and down the trail of abs that led to the v of his hip bones. “You do not need a shirt, ever. In fact, I may burn every shirt you own. Take me to your house later, and I’ll make sure you do just that after I ride you on what is probably very sturdy workout equipment because holy fuck, Steve, look at you.” Tony told all of this to Steve’s chest. 

Steve was grateful that the only lights were colored stage ones, because he knew he was blushing something fierce. “I work out.” He shrugged. “You can, uh, go back to touching me again, if you want.”

“If I want.” Tony barked out a laugh, then his hands were on Steve, pinching his nipple first and cutting off Steve’s hiss with the colliding of his mouth against Steve’s. “Oh, I want." 

Tony dragged one hand through Steve’s hair as the other held onto his side. His nails dug into his scalp, and Steve let his head fall forward, to rest against Tony’s forehead. He looked up at Steve, pupils wide with drugs and arousal. “Dance with me?” Steve asked, voice barely above a whisper, and it wasn’t that he was shy, just unsure. All he knew about Tony that set him apart from every other stranger in the room was that he went clubbing, was eighteen, and knew how to twist his tongue around Steve’s cock in a way that made everything else disappear. But he didn’t know what Tony wanted with him, where this would go or how long it would last. “Show me your world.”

Tony’s grin started at the corner of his eyes and took over his entire face, he bit his lip before he grabbed Steve’s hand and skipped towards the dance floor. As soon as they left the hallway, the music took over, house bass with robotic vocals, and a rhythm that made his head bob of its own accord. When the music abruptly changed into synthetic slide of sound reminiscent of an organ, Tony slipped his arms around Steve’s waist and lodged their hips together. His hands were out of control, rubbing up and down Steve’s chest, unable to stay still, slipping to his back to grip at his shoulderblades. “You’re so fucking hot, Steve.” He led them further into the dance floor, people pressing in from every side so he had no choice but to dance with everyone around him. Their eyes and their hands were glued to one another, and Tony’s smirk turned mischievous as he reached into his pocked and pulled out a couple pills. 

He didn’t ask Steve if he wanted one and maybe that was what made him speak up. “Hey,” he almost had to shout even though they were so close. “In for a penny…” He picked up the other pill from Tony’s palm. “What will it be like?”

Tony bit his lip and fit himself into Steve’s body, close so he could be heard, but Steve wished he could see his face. “Honestly? It will be amazing. The first twenty minutes or so, you may feel anxious but then...every part of your skin will be alight with pleasure, wherever we touch will ripple more rings of electricity. You’ll probably become looser, more social. Expect to dance with strangers.”

Steve shook his head. “I doubt that but--” he tipped his hand over his mouth, swallowing the tiny pill. “In for a pound.”

A scrunched up water bottle was in Steve’s face when he lowered it, and he raised an eyebrow at Tony. “It was in my pocket,” Tony explained. “You’ll thank me. Let’s dance you through your roller-coaster climb. Trust me, the ride is worth it.”

Steve felt the normal still, a little nervous but nothing altering. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and nuzzled his neck. The music had lowered a bit, a soprano vocalist over a drum beat. “I do, I hardly know you but I do.”

“How you feel?”

His stomach chose that moment to lurch. “My stomachs in knots. Nerves, or something. I’m starting to buzz a little.”

Tony’s hand caressed his hair, and it was like jolt. Then a cascade of electricity down the back of his head and he leaned into Tony, forehead pressing into the knob on the top of his shoulder. It felt good, pressing into the sides of his forehead as he rolled his head along Tony. When he really thought about what he was doing, he knew it was more...familiar, perhaps, then they had been before. A casual intimacy instead of a heated one, but he didn’t want to think about whether he was crossing boundaries or making assumptions. Steve wanted to feel. Take. Touch. His hands came up and Tony’s hair was so soft, flowing between his fingers and a part of him knew he should be shy or hesitant but it was the furthest thing from his mind. “You feel so good,” he said before he processed his own words, stepping even closer to Tony, every place where their bodies touched alighting with a tingling rush. 

Tony’s hands ran along his back, and a trail of heat followed them over his shoulders, until Tony was moving him back a bit, letting an inch of air come between them and connecting their gazes. Earlier there had been a sense that maybe Tony wasn’t quite under control, lost in the drug and the high of their meeting, but now his eyes had a focus to them as he surveyed Steve’s face. “You’re in it, now, aren’t you?”

Steve knew his cheeks were flushed, could feel the blood flowing through his veins. “Yes,” he said through a breath, the truth of his answer only increasing as his breath caught and pulse quickened. It was like he was spinning on a ride, the burst of excitement that builds and builds until you have to shout because you can’t contain it anymore. He spun, arms still connected to Tony so they spun together and he laughed, the grin breaking across his face, all restraint gone because this was happiness, this feeling, this beautiful chemistry condensed into a single evening.

“Oh,” Tony said, smirking, “you’re definitely in it. You feel good? No more nerves?”

Steve snorted. “I feel like I’ll never have nerves again.” 

Tony barked out a laugh. “That is one side effect, that’s for sure.”

The music was picking up again, and Tony looked beautiful under the light, hair sparkling at the edges from water or sweat. He grabbed the slender hand, fingertip tracing against the callous, mesmerized at how a single, simple movement could create such an array of sensation. And he wanted to feel the rest of Tony against him, his body moving to the music of its own accord, and there was Tony, pressed against him, other bodies pressed against his side and it all felt free. 

Hands slid over them both and Steve felt like it was the two of them adrift in a hedonistic sea. He rubbed his face with his hand then did it again, and again, because it felt so good. “I see why you were brave enough to drop to your knees in the bodega.”

A laugh escaped Tony. “Trust me, I would’ve come onto you either way.”

“Even going so far as to blow me behind the cashier counter?” 

Tony tilted his head, eyes dancing under the club lights. “Guess you’ll have to stick around and find out.”

Steve bit at his lip, the sensation curling down his chin, running up his cheeks. Everything was amplified, including his desire to tug Tony tighter against him. “Guess I will.”

They danced for a while, a pair of breasts brushing against Steve’s back, an insistent arm clinging to Tony from behind. At first Tony rolled his eyes but Steve could read the annoyance on his face even through the drug. Tony mimicked biting at the hand, after his second time of shaking it off, and he may find the whole thing ridiculous but it was starting to grind Steve’s gears even through the exhilaration and euphoria of the drug. 

The next time the arm appeared Steve pulled at Tony’s hand, spinning them so the arm dropped and instead brushed against Steve’s back. The fingernails attached to the hand turned, scratching into Steve’s back in a way he would’ve welcomed, because it felt so freaking good, but he couldn’t forget the flicker of annoyance he’d seen cross Tony’s face.

So, when the arm’s owner danced around them to end up back behind Tony, Steve had had enough. He pulled Tony against him, leaned over his shoulder and looked the stranger in the eye. He felt the rush of adrenaline, the thrum of it burning and mixing with the pleasure of Tony’s body pressing into his own. The stranger furrowed his brow, confused, because apparently Steve was taking away an experience he thought he was owed. Well, Steve had lost all his inhibitions and now he had something to say. “Back. Off.”

And the man was obviously on something too, because he threw his head back and laughed until his friend started pulling at his hand. “Come on, Rumlow, this guy could break you in half.”

“Rumlow.” Tony chuckled into Steve’s neck. “What type of name is that?”

Steve didn’t know and didn’t care, all he cared about was the feel of Tony laughing against him. He could forget the man that was too forward, slip back into the mass of dancers. With Tony’s arms around him, he could slip back into the sensations, feel. Just feel.

“That was hot.” Tony’s voice was right in his ear. “You defended my honor.”

Despite the amusement in his words, Steve could hear the genuine awe, like no one had ever stepped in on Tony’s behalf before. Steve felt bold, turned Tony in his arms so his front pressed against Tony’s back and he had better access to his neck. He traced a trail of kisses along the nape, hovering over his ear. “Of course I did. You’re with me, for as long as you want to be.” Steve felt frenzied, hot with desire. The drug amplified everything, where normally Steve would be able to reign in this side of himself, the side that protects what was his--what he wished to be his--now he was letting it all go, following the impulses he usually kept locked away. “I wish we were alone. I want to show you, Tony, let you see, let you feel…”

Tony leaned his head back against Steve’s shoulder and Steve ran his hand over his bare chest, Tony’s moans and gasps lighting up Steve even more. “Show me what?” Tony whispered in his ear.

“How good we would be.”

“Oh, I remember the bodega.” 

Memories flashed of Tony on his knees, of leaning over him as he came down his throat. But now Steve wanted more, wanted to bend him over and let him know that he didn’t need anyone else. He didn’t need Rumlow, or any of the other bodies that had been pressing into him, all he needed was Steve. 

The possessiveness, the intensity of it all-- Steve wasn’t like this, not normally, but something had been triggered when Rumlow had overstepped and it had flipped a switch in him, one the ecstasy only amplified, coursed from his brain to his hands, and he gripped Tony’s hips, pulled them flush against his own.

“Steve,” Tony moaned, and then he was tugging Steve’s hand, pulling away but it was okay because he was pulling Steve too.

“Where--?”

“Follow.”

Tony led them through the club, towards a back hallway where Steve pushed him against a wall, grinding their hips together. Steve inhaled against his neck, bit at the skin because he smelled so good and Steve wanted. Wave after wave of pleasure followed each time they touched, even as he broke away and let a wild grin spread across his face. Between his arms Tony was laughing, the joy clear on his face as he ran his hands up and down Steve’s arms, leaving sparks in their wake. 

“Why you laughing, sweetheart?”

Tony’s pupils, blown wide with the drug, danced. “Oh, sweetheart, huh?”

Steve felt the tips of his cheeks blush. “Blame the drug. No filter.”

“Your ‘no filter’ leads to pet names? Sign me up, that’s adorable.” 

He knew normally there’d be a twinge of embarrassment but tonight wasn’t normal and he couldn’t bring himself to care, only to lean in and whisper in Tony’s ear. “You’re the only one on the list.” 

“Oh, you!” Tony pushed him back so he could slither out from between Steve’s arms. “You have all the lines and you’re distracting as all hell. But for the record, this dark hallway was not our destination. We were heading to somewhere much better, somewhere filled with such possibilities, somewhere--”

“Where?”

“The men’s bathroom.”

A bubble of laughter burst from Steve’s chest and, gosh, Tony was too far away, he wanted his bare skin under his hands again. “You’re insane.”

“I think you mean genius.” Tony corrected, pulling him down the hallway once Steve had his hands on him again. “I’ll have you know I’m a semester away from graduating MIT.”

The fluorescent lights hit them as Tony pushed open the bathroom door, a single stall that Steve could hardly take in before he was pushed back against the door. “Oh god,” Steve moaned as Tony’s hands found their way to Steve’s belt. 

“You were so hot out there, pushing that guy away.”

“Rumlow,” Steve growled, and the intensity of earlier returned and made him flip them, so Tony was now the one against the door. “He shouldn’t get to touch you.”

Tony’s gasp turned into a breathless laugh at Steve’s words. “Oh, yea? Only you get to touch me? Is that it?”

Steve nodded, because that was what he wanted and his inhibitions were blown to shreds. Why shouldn’t he tell Tony that he felt glorious against him, that he was bright and funny and everything Steve wanted, even if they’d only known each other for a handful of hours. “If you want,” Steve replied, gripping Tony’s hips. “Then I want.”

Tony was pushing down his own shorts now, grinding against Steve even though it made it harder to move the spandex. “Are you sure you’re not just saying that because of the drug, sunshine?” Tony asked, honest and a little uncertain, and Steve wondered how much of that honesty was from the ecstasy and how much was from Tony’s own inherent boldness.

“I’ll remind you, I wanted you before I had anything in my system.” 

Tony looked up from where he was watching their cocks, now bare and bobbing between their legs. His eyes were bright and full of wonder. “Oh. Right.” 

“Gotcha there, didn’t I?” Steve asked as he wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and, oh, wow. His breath caught. The feeling, the silky skin of Tony’s cock rubbing against his own, it was better than any sex Steve had ever had. Just this, his hand gripping them both. Tony was arching against the bathroom door and he looked so beautiful lost in his pleasure. “I think I’m going to want to see more of you.” Steve’s low voice filled the bathroom. “Take you somewhere nice, a show or to a museum. You look great all half naked, but I bet you look fine all dressed up too.”

Tony’s hips jerked forward as he wrenched his eyes open. “Your dirty talk,” he gasped. “It’s about going on dates?”

Steve chuckled and leaned in close, letting the sweaty scent of Tony fill his lungs. “Only with you sweetheart.” He felt bold, free. “I can show you a real good time.” He twisted his wrist and delighted in the way Tony’s cock spurted a string of precome into his hand, making the slide of their cocks against one another feel that much more delicious.

“Already are.” Tony moaned. “Not gonna last.”

Pride surged through his veins at Tony’s words. It was an emotion he usually tried to suppress but he couldn’t bother, not when it was so easy to imagine Tony’s swagger from earlier, when he took Steve’s breath away and swallowed his cock right there in Steve’s workplace. Now Steve was the one in control, and Tony was gasping and writhing before him. When he pressed his lips against Tony’s, hard and unrelenting, Tony came in his hand as he gasped Steve’s name.

“Beautiful,” Steve murmured, his body alight with feeling, unable to keep his eyes opened no matter how much he wanted. 

Tony’s hands came up, wrapped around Steve’s neck and held on while Steve stroked himself. “Yeah, Steve. Feels so good, felt so good. Your hand is massive and perfect and hell yeah I’m going to let you take me out on all the dates, every which one, just you see. You’re so fucking hot, and sweet, and strong. The way you cut Rumlow down, the way you claimed me as yours--”

Steve couldn’t take it anymore, and Tony’s words pushed him over the edge. He came in strong bursts into his hand, leaning into Tony as the ecstasy created a feedback loop of pleasure. 

It took them both a few deep breaths before either of them could speak. Steve knew, as he pushed back from Tony’s shoulder, that without the drug his face would be flushed, he’d feel vulnerable now. But there was no room in his happiness for those sorts of feelings. Tony’s smirk was smug, his hands still running over Steve. Steve knew that smile was for him. He knew Tony wanted him. “Come home with me,” Steve suggested before he could even think to hold back the words. “I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”

“You had me at, ‘come home with me’,” Tony said through a smirk. “But I’m not going to say no to pancakes.”

They tumbled out of the club, hand in hand, Steve realizing as the evening air bit his nipples that he'd completed forgotten his t-shirt, but he didn't care. He followed Tony who was rambling with glee about now having the opportunity burn to every shirt Steve owned. 

In the morning, Steve didn’t even have time to wonder how they’d interact when the drug wore off. Tony was already awake, on his tablet working on something that looked like complicated equations. Once he saw Steve was awake, he tossed the tablet to the side and rolled to face him. 

“I was going to wake you up with a morning blowjob, but I figured I’d wait to see how you felt about me once the ecstasy wore off.”

The blush that had hidden itself the night before rushed to Steve’s cheeks. “Uh,” he stammered. “That sounds good.” 

“Great!” Tony pushed up onto his knees. “Blowjob then pancakes!”

The same possessiveness he had felt the night before, the urge to grab Tony and keep him to himself, surged through Steve, and as Tony’s lips slid around his cock, he realized Tony was right. The ecstasy ride was definitely worth it, not only because it felt indescribably amazing, but because now he had Tony in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> And thanks to Ferret for the quick beta. :-*


End file.
